Talk:Pet Stable Sigil/@comment-25335357-20150428135211
Hi there! You may will know what are you going to do with those Sigils (even resurrection Sigil where she could resurrect your pet), and also with the main village - Astraea's Bastion, just look at this info: - From the very west of Astraea's Bastion, there is a Weapon Store with the left way, there you can see that you will buy armors, shields, and the weapons (there are 4 types of weapons: Swords, Daggers, Clubs and Staffs. Swords are normal rate for full stamina, and a normal damage. Clubs are high in damage, but slower rate for full stamina than Swords, but except for the Stick (It can be Dagger section, as well faster rate for full stamina, with a low damage). Daggers are faster rate for full stamina but low in damage, except for the 2 Swords: Scimitar and Falcata, the Rusty Dagger were same in damage. Staffs are same rate for full stamina for Clubs, but low in damage, but high in magic "they're called Staffs, okay?". So choose one of the type of the weapons you like most. As well the one tip is: When low in strength, their full stamina rate is faster, but if you reach like 10+ Strength in your weapon, the weapon would have slow full stamina rate. So if you know about FULL STAMINA, means higher damage, but it would be better to Clubs for additional damage - to big damage.). - Below the Weapon Store, there is a shop can be have it on all mini villages (includes the main village, Astraea's Bastion), which can be useful. There is a potions for health potions (heals your hero based on the size), mana potions (increase the mana of your hero for more MP at once, based on the size), and berry potions (heals your pet, based on the size). There will be also Antidotes, that can be remove the poison of your hero and your pet, but Antidote cannot remove the poison of your hero and your pet together, but it would selects if the hero or the pet would drink the Antidote, the one who selects to drink would remove his/her poison. Also with Crafting Items, Alkahest and Empty Bottle. Alkahest can be combined those items can be made for metal (if actually), like Iron Globes and Ninja Stars. Empty Bottle can be combined those items that can be turned into a potion, based how many herbs or berries you've been combined, 3 herbs or berries is small, 6 herbs or berries is medium, and 12 herbs or berries is large, but it cannot be buy at the store, only small and medium potions. - At the right of the store, there is an Inn. There you can rest, and save your file. When you are low of HP, with your pet, you may rest at the Inn instead of drinking many potions to fill in your hero's HP bar and also with your pet's HP bar. But it would cost money (less than 1000G) to rest, so if you click rest, then set your time to remind them to wake you up (the default is 08:00). When you have 2 accounts (Local and Global Saves), 1 account that you used is in use, but you cannot save it, but your account is on Auto Save, another 1 account that you used is not in use, but you save it, but it is not on Auto Save. So both accounts have been saved, so you cannot go in a new game. When you will use another account that is not in use, but you need to use it, your account that have been used before using another account that you need to use, the account would be gone, because you need to use another account that is not in use, automatically Auto Save your account that have been use for now, the account previously used were gone. Then, you will save the file before using another account that is not in use, so your 1st account would be stay here for the Local and Global (For those who play in Armor Games, have their account) Saves, and there is your save file!!! Plus, it cannot be gone, except you will delete the account, if you use many accounts for Castaway 2, there would be limited slots in Global and Local Saves. So save your file to stay your account as a save file, anytime you will use it, with another account that you use for now. - In the stable (means fence), there you will see those pets that you have not been activated, but instead if you click them, then you click "Release Pet", but it could remind again when you are surely release your pet, they would release themselves, means they would be gone forever, cannot be back the released pet forever. If you want to activate the pet that is on the stable, click "Make Active" to make your pet active, then the activating pet would help you in battle. - When your pet is died, usually they could die because of boss you've attack for hard to defeat (the one reason that pet would attack the boss, and he/she is too weak for that!), or harder enemies, which takes big damage to you. If they are died, bring the item (with a blood), but DO NOT LEAVE THEM, or you CANNOT revive those pet who have been died. Bring to the Sigil with different look (to other Sigils, instead she could resurrect your pet), intersect her, and click the item (for ex. Pet Name "Blue Beetle" is died, bring his blood item, bring to a Sigil with different look, intersect her, and click "Pet Name" item to resurrect, it has gold to resurrect, if you have not enough gold, explore nearly ahead of Astraea's Bastion to get you gold, kill more monsters to get gold with them.) that the name would be the pet you'd like to resurrect, and costs gold to resurrect. So last tip: Your pet is resurrected, is on the stable with other pets, but your resurrected pet cannot heal a full health, instead you need to heal him/her before he/she could die again. - When you are in Pet Stable, when there is a Sigil like to bring an egg to hatch for few-more minutes to hatch, and you may add your egg (it can be drop by an enemy, based on the enemy who drops and egg, then the type of enemy would hatch as the Monster Egg for the type of enemy who drops Monster Egg.), and it takes time, so after a time, it hatches, when you click them, name that pet, and click "Yes" if you want the pet as a active pet, or click "No" if you want the pet to the stable, but they could not be a active pet. - There is a Sigil standing at the middle of the way at the eastern part of Astraea's Bastion. It would bring quests that can be obtain a little bit ahead of Astraea's Bastion. When the Sigil's full body is lighten, or other parts of her body is lighten, would be in a different color, that means that the Sigil has more quests. *** If you see Sigil's full body is lighten, but no more quests to give, that means Sigil would give new quests after you finish the old quest that were first given to Sigil (Almost an half to more than half quests would have this quest, but there are some quests cannot be give a new quest after it is completed). When the Sigil's full body is not lighten, or darker than the light brightness of her body, means no more quests to give, so go to the next mini village, and intersect the Sigil, and there are more quest to complete. ------- When you complete all quests in Castaway 2, you may click "Complete Quest" to collect your rewards, except from the quest "Homestretch!", the one and only quest does have NO REWARDS from Sigil. ------------------------- So here is the big guide to all of you! If you can know all about Astraea's Bastion guide, and you think that this would be helpful, thanks for you! I'm going to make more guides for Castaway 2. So, wait for it - and here you go, there is a new one!!! Friendly user, Izanagi12-likes-Monster-Warlord aka WarlordSheha31, here I go! I would make this Castaway 2 even better and better, instead of stub pages, how visitors would make this effective to them, but there you can see, it would be better than before! :) Dated April 28, 2015 1:50 PM (UTC)